


Avoiding the issue helps find an answer

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (also there's souyo hints in this but not the focus till the end), (projects life stress into fanfic, Teddie's a magical good bearcatdog friend for yosuke, bee and puppycat au, talks about anxiety and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: Yosuke's Temp magical work is going great! it's something he loves to do...If only people would stop bugging him about where's his life's going and why he isn't amounting to more in like everything,That would be even better things for him!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kuma | Teddie
Kudos: 6





	Avoiding the issue helps find an answer

**_Incoming call. Incoming call,_** **_INCOMING CALL_**  
  
He wanted to throw his phone out the window. Of course he wasn’t actually going to do that, a broken window and phone would cost money...and he didn’t want to take a temp job today  
  
Yosuke slid the phone across the floor and buried his face into his frog plush groaning in frustration,  
  
Ignoring the calls won’t make them go away. He wished it did though!,  
  
Still it’s not fair to Souji ignoring his calls like this. It really isn’t and he feels awful about that but...he can’t do this right now,  
  
He needs to be alone for a bit and breath,  
  
Just to not deal with being asked a bunch of questions from everyone who knows him about why he quit his job at junes or what he’s going to be doing with his life now, as if they didn’t think he was immature and failing at adulthood already,  
  
Yosuke wouldn’t know how to answer any of them at all, because he doesn’t know an answer. And then he’ll start being awkward and start mixing words together and he’ll feel sick to his stomach with panic because he messed up somehow and-  
  
Okay, can’t go down into that hole of anxiety right now. He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, he needed to do something and keep his mind off those worries for a bit,  
  
Luckily for yosuke the familiar sound of a window slamming close gave him the perfect distraction from his own depressing thoughts,  
  
“Yosuke!. Why are you just laying on the floor in the dark!? It is noon we should be doing something fun!” Teddie screamed in his little sing song tone, Yosuke pulled the plush away from his face looking over to the small loud bear,  
  
“Trying to not let my anxiety and depression eat me alive”,  
  
“By smothering yourself with Jiraiya? The frog did nothing!” He cried jumping down and marching right over, Yosuke rolled his eyes at the comment. “And what were you doing then? I haven’t seen you all morning puppyted”  
  
Teddie huffed at the nickname looking away angrily. The zipper on his collar jingling, “I was showing how I am clearly the most perfect and fluffy creature in this world!” Teddie declared raising his little paws to his chest dramatically,  
  
“So you were bullying the local animals again? When are you gonna learn silly bear”,  
  
“Hey! Your trying to change the subject aren’t you!? Yosuke I was scolding you for being lazy!”,  
  
Yosuke was about to reply in his own defense when the ringing of his phone started up again. Which made him grimace rolling over to reach for it and mute it again,  
  
Teddie jumped onto his chest, view focused hard at the phone’s screen with a serious face. “Why aren’t you answering cooking Sensei’s calls? Are you two fighting? Is that why your all sad on the floor Yosuke!?”,  
  
Yosuke groaned pushing Teddie off him. Turning away sightly, “wh-what? No we’re not it’s…” he huffed in frustration staring up at the ceiling, “It’s...hard to say what’s the matter Teddie okay?, I’m not mad at Souji, I just...don’t want to talk or answer any questions from him right now...”  
  
He couldn’t think of a time he’s ever been truly angry at Souji. No Souji was his best friend someone he cares for deeply and is just too perfect to be mad at!,  
  
Yosuke bought the phone back to his face staring at the blinking words on the screen,  
  
And him? He’s the worst, Souji shouldn’t be wasting time trying to call him just because he’s in a stupid mood over stupid things,  
  
Souji deserves so much better then that,  
  
“Yosuke...let’s go out somewhere! Please? I wanna do something fun with you!” Teddie spoke suddenly, The bear stepped onto his chest again wacking his phone out of his hands,  
  
“I think going outside would be good for us! Plus we don’t have any temp jobs to take! So let’s go do something together!, Without cooking Sensei and his questions!” Teddie’s eyes sparkled with determination as his angry dogcatbear face inched closer to Yosuke’s. To which he couldn’t help but laugh at the silly bear’s antics,  
  
Ted tilted his head. Probably wondering if the reaction was a good one, “Y’know your kinda right puppyted” Yosuke agreed once his laughing calmed, “We do need to go out and do something”  
  
“Yay! Let’s go to store then! I wanna buy more shiny things!” he cheered hopping off Yosuke finally. Singing about shopping as he wondered off into the apartment,  
  
With a sigh Yosuke sat up. Tossing his blanket and frog up onto the couch, Teddie’s right he should go out and do stuff and not lay around in the dark like the depressed 19 year old he is, and besides they really need food,  
  
“It’s cold out so i’m putting you in the jacket Ted!” He called out standing up and grabbing his sweater not really feeling like changing or binding today, simply pulling it over his sleep shirt and called it dressed enough,  
  
“I don’t wanna wear the stupid jacket! I have fur!”,  
  
“NOPE!. Your wearing it! Besides it makes you cuter!”,  
  
The phone starting ringing again. Blocking out whatever Teddie said back to him, Yosuke glanced down to the floor,  
  
 ** _INCOMING CALL…._** _  
_ _  
_Picking up the phone He bit at his lip before tossing it onto the couch too.  
  
“I’m ready to go Teddie! Let’s go buy food so we don’t starve!” Yosuke cheered, ignoring the small knot forming in his stomach,  
  
  
One fight about a jacket and one short bike ride later They were finally in junes roaming through aisles grabbing this and that on a list Yosuke put together on the fly before leaving the apartment,  
  
“Yosuke I want fish for dinner!” Teddie cried smacking Yosuke with a box of crackers,  
  
Taking the box from the bear’s paws Yosuke gave the bear a hard glare as he placed it back in the cart, “Teddie! I said no hitting, bad bear!” he scolded  
  
Teddie huffed crossing his arms. Pouting hard as if Yosuke was being the unfair one here for not letting him hit him with a box, Yosuke shook his head before booping Teddie’s nose. “You can have fish for dinner if that’s what you want but you seriously need to learn to not hit people”,  
  
“But hitting makes people listen to me!” Teddie grumbled throwing his little paws up in the air for dramatics,  
  
Letting out a deep sigh Yosuke started pushing the cart again. “I swear one of these days i’m going to get a call that my crazy dog cat bear pet attacked someone and I don’t know what i’ll do”,  
  
Teddie gasped looking hurt by the comment before starting a rant to Yosuke about how he wouldn’t need his help. And how he could pay his own jail bail, (which is untrue)  
  
Yosuke ignored him turning into the next aisle. Teddie’s rant changed half way through to something about how he deserves more shiny things or whatever, Yosuke reached over to grab something they needed as Teddie started asking if he was actually listening to him anymore,  
  
“Oh! Hey Yosuke!”  
  
He jumped almost dropping the item in his hands quickly turning to face who called out to them, a wave of panic hitting him hard,  
  
It wasn’t Souji thankfully, No it was just Daisuke. Standing in front of their cart with a laxed smile,  
  
The relief Yosuke felt realizing such was unbelievable, “geez man you scared me! Please don’t do that” he groaned handing Teddie the box to put in the cart, Daisuke chuckled rubbing his neck sheepishly “Sorry? Didn’t mean to y’know”,  
  
Yosuke looked down at Teddie. Suddenly regretting his reaction, anxiety digging its way into his head already,  
  
“Hey Is that your new pet everyone keeps talking about it!?” Daisuke asked, Yosuke glanced back up seeing him trying to get a good look at Ted, who of which seemed displeased by Daisuke actions,  
  
He sighed picking up the bear before he started to whine, Turning him around to face Daisuke. “Yep!, I’m guessing Chie and Yukiko blabbed about it huh?” Yosuke laughed a little,  
  
how many people know about his personal without his consent!?,  
  
“So what animal are they a dog? A cat?. I can’t really tell” He questioned booping Ted’s forehead. The bear’s face dropped into one of annoyance, Yosuke settled Teddie back into the cart so he didn’t try hitting his friend of sorts in the face.  
  
“I’m calling Teddie a weird wild mini bear thing at this point to be honest” he answered as Teddie frowned at him for being called weird,  
  
Daisuke snorted loudly trying to suppress from laughing out loudly,  
  
He couldn’t really understand how Daisuke found him funny, Most of the time Yosuke feels like he says a lot of wrong things and nowhere even close to being humorous to anyone,  
  
At the same time it was a little nice. It made him feel a little less overthinking every word he says and each action he does with a conversion  
  
“Well whatever Teddie is their super adorable. Though a little grumpy looking” he remarked petting Teddie’s head roughly,  
  
The bear’s little arms reached to smack away the unwelcome pets from Daisuke. Yosuke shook his head giving Teddie the ‘don’t do it’ look, He huffed and grumbled pouting at him hard before crossing his little arms looking over to the side,  
  
“I’m surprised to see you around to be honest Yosuke” Daisuke said with his eyes still focused on Teddie, “Since you quit and got a new job no one sees you in town much. Let alone in junes”  
  
Yosuke felt his insides drop He went tense hands gripping the cart handle tightly, _please no..._  
  
His throat felt dry as he talked “It’s been uh good to chat and all Dai but i really need to finish shopping...sorry”  
  
Daisuke looked up at him “oh yeah sure sorry! I should probably get back to work. But uh text if your free ever k’ man? We should hangout again” he said with a hopeful smile.  
  
Yosuke looked away nodding “Yeah of course! I’ll remember too!” god he was such **liar,** **  
** **  
**He pushed their out of the aisle hoping it didn’t like he was running away from Daisuke. He stopped once they were about three aisles down the way sighing deeply through his nose, “I’m such a loser”  
  
“Yosuke?”  
  
Teddie booped his nose with his paw. Staring up in confusion, “Do you not like that Daisuke guy? Did he make you sad!?” Teddie hissed out upsetting himself with the mere idea,  
  
Yosuke found himself chuckling a little. The spoiled bear could be a real jerk most of the time but he always got like this when he thinks someone hurt him, “No...he didn’t its fine! I do like him he’s cool we use to date I mean so-”  
  
“HE BROKE YOUR HEART!? I’LL KILL HIM!” Teddie’s eyes burned with rage and scaringly murderous intent,  
  
“W-WHAT!? No he didn’t we broke up on good terms Ted and that’s beside the point! I’m upset for...a different reason”  
  
Yosuke sighed thinking how to explain his life issues easy for the dumb bear to get through his head, “it’s just people can be judgy around here and I know Daisuke wasn’t trying to be but I still don’t like when it gets bought up”  
  
Teddie tilted his head humming “I don’t get what is it? Junes?”  
  
He nodded dropping his gaze down to the flooring. “I use to work here. And upping quit one day no explanation or warning cause well…” he paused the reason felt dumb and stupid with the number of times he’s been told to ‘grow up’ and get his job here back,  
  
“...I’m not going to college or picking a ‘life time’ job like everybody else, I felt trapped and stuck working here, I hated it a lot actually Ted, I want to do something that makes me feel-”  
  
“Happy?” Teddie tilted his head staring up at him with a hint of worry, “Your happier now right?...does doing temp jobs with me make you happy Yosuke”  
  
Yosuke blinked staring at Ted for a long pause a bit of tears tried to fall from his eyes...was he happy with the temp work?,  
  
Sure it could dangerous at times like that farmer who wanted to have him killed for pet food, or the cat bathhouse, but...none of it made him unhappy at all, he enjoys the work and not just because he actually gets enough pay to not going digging into the couch for extra change for rent,  
  
It was fun. He felt like it was something he was meant for in a weird way,  
  
“Of course I am. I mean your a smelly butt who tries to steal the rent money-”  
  
“Yosuke!”  
  
He laughed “Okay! Okay!, I am happy I like doing it okay? Don’t worry it doesn’t make me feel like here...I feel good actually doing temp work”  
  
“Good! I knew picking you was a good idea! We’re great together! Of course me more then you but-”  
  
“Hey” he snapped giving a glare to the bear which made him yelp, “I’M SORRY!” he cried loudly,  
  
Yosuke petted the dumb bear’s head. Smiling “We’ve gotten everything let’s head home”  
  
“And i’ll make Daisuke pay for making you feel bad…”  
  
  
They got back home around mid day due to Teddie’s need to always...cause trouble for him,  
  
“Hey help put up the groceries bear!” he yelled out as he ran off to somewhere else in the house, “damn bear” he grumbled dropping the bags down and sighing, Daisuke does not know how close he was to being attacked by a wild bear pet but its best he doesn’t,  
  
Yosuke got to work putting things away and hiding Teddie’s treats so he doesn’t eat them all in a day, it wasn’t a lot of food if he was being honest...they don’t really have a kitchen so it didn’t take long he wanted to go relax maybe chill out watching one of Kanji’s streams,  
  
He saw his phone across the room once he turned around. It’s screen blinking with notifications on top of the pillow he tossed onto,  
  
the knotting anxiety flared up in him again, Yosuke bit his lip making his way towards the phone as if it was a danger to him,  
  
In the case of his anxiety it was but it’s Souji...Souji’s not a danger he’s kind and understanding,  
  
 _Your making this something it isn’t he’s probably worried about you. Come on be a good a friend!,_  
  
With closed eyes he snatched up the phone scared of what he’ll see. There were texts at the top,  
  
 _[ugh i’m sorry i’m being kind of pain aren’t I? Don’t stress about my calls okay?]_  
  
 _[do you want to come by for lunch? It’s only akira home and their busy being all teen angst lol :)]_  
  
 _[I haven’t seen you since we’re hangout by the beach last week]_  
  
 _[Hey Yosuke you are doing okay?]_ _  
_ _  
_A mixture of feelings waved through. Guilt regret and calm at the same time which all just felt so sour, he groaned loudly falling back onto the couch,  
  
“Yosuke! Yosuke!” Teddie ran into the room looking for him in a hurry, “Ah! There you are I am hungry feed me!” he demand. Pointing at him like he’s suppose to serve him,  
  
“Oh now you can acknowledge my existence but not when it comes to putting up food?”  
  
The bear glanced away making a sheepish face “O-Of course not!” he lied horribly so at that, “I just wanted to put away my new treasure!”  
  
“That’s an awful defense for not helping around the house” he remarked causing Teddie’s ears to drop in guilt,  
  
“Okay enough teasing i’ll make you something just lemme…” he trailed off staring down to is phone,  
  
He’s needs to stop avoiding this, Ted tilts his head hopping up onto the couch taking the space beside him “oh cooking Sensei! Are you calling him?” he asked trying to peek at the screen, Yosuke sighed pushing the bear’s face away  
  
“Yes now shut up!” He opens his phone pressing down on the call back button.  
  
He’s gotta face Souji and stop being a shitty friend, the phone hardly ringed long before he got answering click on the other end,  
  
“Yosuke! Hey! You actually called back!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this like forever ago and never got to posting it but here's a little fic of my bee and puppycat au!, i love it a lot and want to make more stuff of it, the ending is kind of bleh but trust me its the best one i could write haha,
> 
> i want to write so more of this au at some point i've drawn a lot for it so i think i should do the same in writing y'know?
> 
> ALSO! If you like this au you should so check out the fics by Kalcifer wrote!, their super good and i enjoy them a lot!!


End file.
